


Lee Seokmin : Playful Date

by CheolGirlfriend



Series: SEVENTEEN IMAGINES [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheolGirlfriend/pseuds/CheolGirlfriend
Summary: Lee Seokmin is the most thoughtful boyfriend ever.





	Lee Seokmin : Playful Date

Your boyfriend, Dokyeom, called you a week ago to tell you that you guys are going to the dog cafe that just opened.  
You are not particularly an animal person and you are kind of scared of dogs because of something that happened when you were a kid.  
You didn't say anything because you know that DK really loves dogs and he sounded really excited for this date.  
Nonetheless, you dressed up and got ready because he will pick you up any minute.  
When he got there, he was so excited that you guys left immediately.  
Walking to the dog cafe, he looked at you smiling his fullest smile as he grabbed your hand and put it inside his jacket pocket.  
He was so happy you guys are practically skipping while walking and you passed the dog cafe.

"Kyeomie, isn't that the dog cafe?"

He stopped and looked at you still smiling.

"Uhm yeah. The thing is... I kinda asked around and your friends told me about you and dogs and so..."

He looked so embarrassed and cute scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

"I found this other place which is just around the corner."

The place he was talking about turned out to be a game board bistro.  
He went with you to the table but he soon left for the counter to order your drinks and choose a game.  
When he came back, he was carrying a tray with both your mocha frappes and the best game in the world - SCRABBLE!!  
You look at him awed but kinda confused if it was a coincidence or he really knew everything.

"Okay. I confess. I did ask your friends."

He said laughing as he sat down.

"So, you ready?"  
"Bring it on, boiii!"

You replied laughing and shaking your head because this unbelievable guy is the most thoughtful person in the world that you know and you can't believe he's actually yours.  
After a few rounds of scrabble, you have been laughing so hard you lost count how many times you've hit DK when he puts on words that aren't real like "doggo" or "strangey".  
You were having a lot of fun, you lost track of time.  
When you looked outside, it was getting a bit dark.  
You and DK went out of the cafe hand in hand.

"Karaoke?"

You hit him in the shoulder lightly.

"They told you that too?"  
"Nooo ~~ yeah they did. Hahahahaha."  
"Ohhh those girls are gonna get it when I get back."  
"Hey, give them a break. It's really hard to say no to this face, right?"

He said making his eyebrows dance up and down.  
You laugh and just shake your head in surrender.  
You start to walk towards the karaoke bars and DK pulls you closer to his side.  
He leans down and whispers to your ear.

"Then we'll go to the bookstore, then to the bowling lanes, then~~"

He was cut off by you hitting his shoulder.

"Yaa! Just how much did those carrots tell youuuu???"

He just laughed as you continued to walk hand in hand to the karaoke bars.


End file.
